


【GGAD】仲夏迷情

by Greenseason



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenseason/pseuds/Greenseason
Summary: 瑰丽梦境中，是少年沉重的喘息和抑制在喉间的呻吟。





	【GGAD】仲夏迷情

盖勒特来戈德里克山谷一个月了。少年人心里原先那点，对被开除的暗黑小心思也完全消逝在山谷寂静的密林里。他甚至开始暗暗感谢德姆斯特朗校长给他开出了那封劝退信。那个古板的老家伙看在格林德沃家族的份上用这种看似委婉的方式开除他时格林德沃真的想过直接炸毁他的办公室。

但多亏了那封劝退信，否则他可能会错过阿不思•邓布利多。

七月末那天清晨，盖勒特意外收到父母寄来的信，信里要求要他当晚必须回德国一趟，似乎很紧急，但他没当回事。事实上，他整个下午都和阿不思一起待在巴沙特姑婆家的书屋里。这里也许是他们最喜欢的地方了。巴沙特夫人的藏书多得惊人，除了一些珍贵的初刊版图书，很多在霍格沃兹和德姆斯特朗都被禁的书籍也能在这找到。

   “盖尔，时间不早了，我该回去了，阿不福思今天去镇上买山羊不知道什么时候能回来，妈妈再过一会儿就要去格西莱家做帮工了，安娜不能没人照顾。”阿不思合上手中的书，边说边把它放回架上。

   外头微微发黄的斜阳透过窗子洒在阿不思齐肩的长发上，红褐色的发丝漂亮得像东方商人进贡的精致绸缎。盖勒特不得不承认，阿不思发丝的触感比格林德沃家最昂贵的丝绸还要另人着迷。

   “不，阿不思，你不用急着回去，刚刚我看见阿不福思回去了，”盖勒特嫌弃地说道，“我相信他能照顾好安娜的。而你，你得陪着我。”他走过去拉过阿不思放书的手，用不容拒绝的力道握着。

   “真的？你在哪什么时候看见的。”阿不思回头，一丝怀疑毫不掩饰地从眼中流露出来。

   “相信我，阿尔。就几分钟前，我在窗边看见的。他还牵着一头蠢山羊。”盖勒特说的是真话，但他并不在意阿不思偶尔表现出的怀疑，或者说，让时刻存疑的阿不思无法离开自己，顺从自己，才是让盖勒特最有成就感的事。他们那么像，但却又有那么多分歧，这多有意思。而且只要自己叫他阿尔，他就绝不会跟自己说不。对此，盖勒特屡试不爽。

   果然，阿不思不再坚持，他答应再陪盖勒特半个小时。

   “半小时？这可不太够啊……”盖勒特加大了手上的力道，一把将阿不思拉近自己，带着侵略的气息。

   “可我们已经在这待了一个下午了，我不觉得再多那么时间就能帮你找到……”阿不思回头看到盖勒特的眼神，他愣住了。有些时候，他真的很害怕这样的盖勒特，或者说，他害怕看到之后会被对方支配的自己。他爱这个人，可他依然无法蒙蔽自己说盖勒特的很多做法是对的。他害怕自己有一天会被控制，被这热烈得吓人的爱永远关进囚牢里。

   “嘘……不要说话，好好感受我。”

   盖勒特不由分说地吻上阿不思的嘴唇，熟稔地撬开对方的唇齿，舌头大力刮过阿不思上颚敏感的角落，感受着怀中身体微微的颤抖。占着身高的优势，盖勒特用右手扣住阿不思的头，轻拽发根，迫使他不得不仰起头接受这一切。左手从宽松的衣服下摆探进去，抚摸着精瘦的腰身。阿不思背部的肌肤光滑得让盖勒特有些失控了。

   “嗯嗯～”手抚上身体的感觉刺激得阿不思清晰过来，他开始推挫盖勒特，试图拉开一些距离，事情不能继续下去。

   “等等，盖尔，你先放手，这里不行，而…而且我们前天刚刚……”

   “唔唔～”盖勒特再次堵住这张打扰氛围的嘴。一个惩罚意味的深吻使阿不思的思维又一次陷入迷糊。透明的涎液从阿不思无法闭拢的嘴角流下，他的嘴唇已经被亲得红肿。胸腔的空气越来越少，在阿不思即将窒息之前，盖勒特好心地结束了这个吻。一条银丝连着两人分开的嘴边，红得不正常的脸颊和粗重的喘息衬着阿不思被吻得殷红的嘴唇，极大地激发了盖勒特的欲望。

   “阿尔，我忘了告诉你了。今天晚上我要动身回德国一趟，一个星期才能回来。我想要你，现在。”他将阿不思散在前头的发丝捋到耳后，凑在他发红的耳尖低声说，“不然，以后的这几天我怕我会疯掉。求求你，阿尔。”

   与请求的话语搭配的行动却没有丝毫的犹豫。盖勒特继续他的亲吻，从耳廓到嘴唇，顺着修长的脖颈直到精致好看的锁骨，一路上留下一个个淫靡的红印。

   阿不思的衣服被盖勒特拉扯着除了个干净，白皙修长的躯体裸露在空气中，因为情欲染上淡淡的粉色，漂亮得惊人。盖勒特看着他，蔚蓝的双眼逐渐变得深沉。他盯着阿不思有些迷茫的双眼，那双眼睛因为欲望染上了一层薄雾，正无助地看着这一切的罪魁祸首。盖勒特有些残忍地笑起来，偏过头在阿不思圆润的肩头上重重地咬了一口。

   “啊～疼。”阿不思被疼痛刺激得喊了出声。

   “你真是太勾人了，阿尔。如果有别的人敢看见这样的你，我一定会亲手把他的眼睛挖出来。”阿不思听见盖勒特残忍的言语，正要反驳却被对方接下来的举动打断。

   盖勒特一把抱起阿不思，把他放上书架旁那把有些老旧的墨绿色皮质单人沙发上倾身覆了上去。

   他扣住阿不思纤细的脚踝用力拉开，让屈起的膝盖抵在肩上。修长白皙的双腿被打开，两腿间的风光一览无余地展露在盖勒特眼前。阿不思的脸因为羞耻变得通红，他企图合上自己的腿却只被更固执地扯开，  
这使他只好无助地用手捂住湿漉漉的眼睛。似乎能感受到盖勒特投注在他身体上炙热的目光，他的下体竟颤巍巍地抬起了头。

   当一根手指探进来的时候，盖勒特明显能感觉到身下人的战栗。他不得不放慢速度，等待阿不思的适应，这段时间他们做的次数不少，但不得不说，阿不思还是很敏感。

   盖勒特低头含住阿不思胸前的嫣红，金色的发丝散落在阿不思染上粉色的胸膛上，带着微微的痒意。

   “嗯啊～”进来了第二根手指，盖勒特加大了力度，在高温的甬道里搜刮内壁，变着方向地抠挖敏感的角落。接着是第三根手指，修长的手指有意无意地摩擦着前列腺，甬道逐渐变得湿润，水声渐渐清晰。细碎的呻吟随着手指的动作不停从阿不思嘴中溢出。盖勒特坚持做完扩张，即使自己已经憋得发疼了。

   准备得差不多了。盖勒特粗喘着三两下除了自己的裤子，连上衣都来不及脱。额角因忍耐爬上一层薄汗。

   “啊～～”突然的顶入让阿不思一时无法适应，即使做了扩张，盖勒特的尺寸和手指还是有很大差距。他不由得抓住那头金发。盖勒特额头渗出了更多汗，一半分身被紧致火热的内壁包裹但还有一半没进去。

   真是见鬼，明明前天才做过，怎么还是这么紧。

   他低头安慰地吻住阿不思的嘴唇，趁着对方的分神，双手紧紧扣住两旁的胯骨，一个使劲尽根没入。阿不思的惊叫声稀数被吞没在缠绵的吻中。

   在阿不思还没完全适应的时候，盖勒特就忍不住动了起来。他松开了阿不思的嘴，捡起左手边的魔杖随手施了几个咒语，然后快速转身投入这场性爱。

   盖勒特动得太快，力道太重了，和前几次不一样，那种像要把对方捅坏，血肉相融的力道让阿不思完全跟不上节奏。

   “啊……不要这么重…慢…慢一点……哈啊……”狂风暴雨般的抽插让阿不思连一句完整的话都说不出了。每次挺入都进到最深处，出来时都会带出殷红的肠壁，前列腺被大力摩擦的快感源源不断得涌到大脑里，让他头皮发麻。胸前的两点已经被吸得红肿，乳头坚硬地挺立着，周围的肌肤也都布满了晶亮的唾液。激烈的运动下，从大脑皮层传来的汹涌的快感刺激着阿不思的每一个细胞。原本就挺立着的分身前端不断地分泌出淫液。叫声一声高过一声。见阿不思已经在高潮边缘，盖勒特每次挺入都故意顶到内壁的某个凸起。

   “啊啊啊啊～不要～不要这样～不要碰那里…啊～”敏感点被反复撞击的快感刺激得阿不思快要奔溃，声音都带了哭腔，双腿却不由自主地更紧地圈着对方的腰，耻骨迎合随着抽插的动作起落。连脚趾都因为过度的快感蜷缩起来，分身前端溢出更多的淫液。

   这样的反应更加重了盖勒特蹂躏的欲望，他更用力地撞击阿不思的敏感点，在又一个插入时停在那里使劲研磨。 阿不思在这一下进攻中尖叫着射了出不来。一点点浊白射在两人靠的极近的小腹处，混着汗水粘粘糊糊。盖勒特停下，给阿不思一些调整的时间，同时享受着火热的内壁一阵一阵的收缩挤压。

   看阿不思差不多休息够了，盖勒特埋在对方体内的阴茎又一次动起来，阿不思的后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂了，穴口显出艳红的颜色，因为刚刚激烈的运动有些肿胀，挤压得盖勒特更舒爽。连着两人相接的姿势，他一手拖着阿不思的臀部把他从沙发上抱起来，突然的变化使阿不思往前一倾，身体一沉。随着身体的重量，埋在他体内的分身一下子进到前所未有的深度。阿不思被刺激得一下弹起来往后仰差点摔下去，被盖勒特一手捞回怀里。这吓得阿不思不得不紧紧抱住盖勒特以免再次摔倒。

   盖勒特一边移动一边规律地抽动自己的分身，托着阿不思臀部的手色情地揉捏着柔软的臀肉。这样的姿势使得他每一次都能顶到对方的前列腺，阿不思的手指在在过度的刺激下在盖勒特背上划出一道一道狰狞的指痕，嘴角紧紧地抿着，生怕自己的呻吟声又溢出来。

   盖勒特走到那面最大的书架前，让阿不思的背抵在架子上，一手扣着他的腰，嘴唇霸道地抢夺对方口中的空气，来了几个极深的顶入。 “唔～～啊～”还是有几声呻吟漏了出来。盖勒特把分身拔出来，双手利落地把阿不思翻过身，让他微微翘起臀部从后面再次用力捅进去。随之而来的又是一阵大力快速的抽插。盖勒特覆上阿不思随着他的动作不停摆动的身体，把头埋进对方颈侧，贪婪地呼吸着阿不思混着情欲和薄汗的味道。

   在两人正干得起劲时，书屋的门突然被打开，随之而来的是一串熟悉的脚步声。

   “唔～～”阿不思突然挣扎得很厉害，他认出来这个闯入者，“停…停下，快停下盖勒特，是…是阿不福思，快…啊嗯～”阿不思原本高高挺立的分身在听见阿不福思的脚步声时就吓得软了下去，现在他只想赶快停止这一切，在无法挽回之前，他吓得快疯了！但显然盖勒特并不这么想。

盖勒特不但没有停下他的动作，反倒加大力度地抽动，“现在停下？来得及吗？阿尔？”随着他大力的捣弄，阿不思殷红的穴口处不断溢出的肠液被捣成一圈白沫，他的臀尖也因为太过激烈的撞击显出一片绯色。盖勒特看着不停战栗想逃却逃不开的阿不思，变本加厉地拽过他的手去触摸两人相连的部分。阿不思在触碰到自己的穴口时就像被烫去一般抽回手。他疯了一样地摇头，自己的后穴不停吞吐着对方的事实让他要崩溃了。

   “阿不思？你该死的在哪里？”阿不福思一步步走过来，现在他离他们非常近，中间只隔着一面书架了。

   盖勒特左手绕到前方捂住阿不思的嘴，舌头灵活地勾勒对方的耳廓的形状，时不时含住他的耳垂吮吸，右手同时圈住阿不思之前疲软下去的分身，有技巧地上下套弄，不时用手指拨弄前端的铃口。果然，随着他的撩拨，可怜的小家伙又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

   看着近在咫尺的阿不福思，阿不思绝望地闭上眼睛，身体上传来的一阵阵快感不断折磨着他的神经，扶着书架的手指紧张得指节泛白，在木板上留下清晰的抠挖痕迹。他不敢看到阿不福思发现这一切后厌恶的眼神，他不敢想象接下来会发生的一切。

“好啦，他走了，没发现我们。”恶魔在耳边轻声引诱，声音里的调笑显而易见，“你吸得我真紧，你看，你里面都不舍得我出去呢！真是贪心。”

言语的刺激击溃了阿不思最后一根防线，他大脑一阵过电的空白，射了出来。“你看你，都兴奋得射了！”调笑的意味更重了，“再一会儿，我还没到。”紧接着是几十下重重的抽插，每一下都精准地顶到阿不思的敏感点，前列腺摩擦的快感来得太汹涌，还在高潮余韵中的阿不思受不住这样的刺激，刚刚射过的阴茎又有抬头的趋势，身体无力地瘫软了下去却被后面的恶魔托住继续最后的冲刺。

   “啊～～～不要了，停下，停下来，唔～～”阿不思不堪忍受地捶打背后的人，眼角因流泪而泛红。

   随着最后一个极深的顶入，盖勒特终于在阿不思体内抖动着射出了烫人的精液。几乎是同时，阿不思也射了一些稀薄的精水出来，弄脏了书架上几本布满灰尘的书。

   盖勒特不舍地把阴茎拔出来，白浊争先恐后地从穴口处流出来，顺着大腿留下淫靡的痕迹。当他凑过来还想再和阿不思温存一会儿时却被用力推开。阿不思拒绝盖勒特的接近，一手扶着书架撑住自己绵软的身体。

   当盖勒特定睛看到阿不思满是怒气的面容时，他不得不承认自己有些心虚了。刚刚他是想找点刺激，他深知阿不思骨子里其实也有那股野性，应该不会出什么问题，但没想到阿不思会这么生气，连那双平时温柔得像海一样的蓝眼睛都在冒着火星。

    他着急解释说，“如果是刚刚被看见这件事的话你完全不用担心，我在周围布了静音咒和幻身咒，我发誓，阿不福思绝对没发现我们。”

    阿不思瞪着他看了几秒钟，随后伸手捡起衣服强忍着身体的不适，阴沉着脸头也不回地走了。盖勒特硬是在对方的瞪视下不敢追上去。

 

   几日后

 

   “嘿，虽然你不理那个混蛋我挺开心的，但请处理一下这一屋顶的猫头鹰好吗？我现在都不敢带安娜出门了，就怕她会被吓到。而且，它们老是偷偷抢我的山羊的食物。”阿不福思皱眉说完这些扭头就走了。

   阿不思坐在书桌旁，又拆开一封信:

 

   “亲爱的，相信我我知道错了，我保证下不为例，请回我封信好吗？” ——忏悔中的格林德沃

 

   “哼！”阿不思愤愤地把信纸揉成一团随手丢到一旁。

   窗外突然传来一阵翅膀扇动的扑哧声。

   “咕咕…咕咕”

   阿不思闻声抬头，窗柩上又站了一只猫头鹰。

——END——


End file.
